


Insomnia｜失眠症

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Insomniac Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Subdrop, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: 失眠的时候，他往往是身体已经疲惫不堪，可脑子仍然毫无意义地转个不停、转个不停——他没法控制这个，那齿轮转啊转啊似乎总也没有停下来的时候，在黑夜里过速运转、发热冒烟，直到天边泛起了无生趣的白色。但激烈的性爱似乎总是个令齿轮停摆的良方。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微dom/sub。

“这个药，你不要再吃了。”

托尼闻言从代码投影中抬起头来，看见斯特兰奇站在他面前，手里拿着一盒他的安定，神情甚是认真。

“但我睡不着觉啊。”托尼看了他一眼，又把注意力埋回代码上。

“睡不着也不能吃，”斯特兰奇又走近了些，这回挡在了他的投影前，“你对咪达唑仑不耐受，会出现呼吸抑制。你非得用药的话，可以吃点，比方说，抗组胺类的。”

“抗组胺药除了让我鼻子干到冒烟以外一点用都没有，”托尼没好气地坐直身体应道，“劳驾，医生，让一让。你挡我视线了。”

斯特兰奇对此当然是置若罔闻了；他挑起一边眉毛，抬手画了一个小传送法阵，拿着那盒安定晃了晃，然后扔了进去。“这药你想都别想再吃，”他专断地说，“我给你收起来了。”

托尼举起双手表示投降，“得，我还有什么话好说？现在可以让开了吧，斯特兰奇医生。我这代码要是跑岔了，保不齐整层楼都要爆炸。”

斯特兰奇终于从投影前让开，但显然并不相信他的威胁。他绕到托尼身后，伸手揽住他的肩膀，俯下身去亲吻托尼的鬓角。托尼当然知道这是斯特兰奇的惯用伎俩，但还是没忍住舒服地叹了口气。他记不得自己已经工作了多久，只知道偏过头去迎斯特兰奇的吻的时候脖子发出了一声可怕的吱嘎呻吟，好像又过了数秒大脑才迟钝地接收到痛感。他听见斯特兰奇叹了口气，然后便被轻轻地拉了起来，起身的时候腰和背也发出了痛苦的抗议。但斯特兰奇还在吻他，温热潮湿的触感落在他的侧颈，腰被轻轻抱住。他感觉头脑有些晕眩，情欲的热度很快烧了起来，他不由自主地揽住斯特兰奇的脖颈，急切地去觅他的嘴唇——斯特兰奇的惯用伎俩还是屡试不爽，真是令人沮丧。

他背后不知什么时候已经出现了一个传送阵，下一秒二人便从那个橙色的光圈跌进了卧室的大床上。托尼的背在接触到柔软的床垫的一瞬间又喀拉响了一声，仿佛终于得救的酸楚呻吟。斯特兰奇皱着眉头叹了口气，拿过两个枕头垫在托尼背后。

“你又不是二十岁了，”他一面吻托尼，一面把手探进去抚弄托尼的身体，“强制性连续劳动20小时，你的背大概是全美国最可怜的劳工。“

托尼很快就被他撩拨得浑身发软了，身体瘫在柔软的枕头和床垫上，脑袋一阵一阵地发昏。他决定把这归结到太久没有睡觉上。

“你既然知道我不是二十岁了，”他气喘吁吁地侧过头去，手胡乱地把衬衫扣子解开，露出大片胸膛和脖颈，“还这么毫无同情心地弄我？”

斯特兰奇的手轻轻揉捏着托尼的乳头，然后毫无同情心的一拧，托尼顿时压抑不住地叫了一声。他现在脑子和浆糊没什么两样，十分钟前还在高速运转的齿轮现在崩得七零八落，拼也拼不回去。斯特兰奇的手现在覆在了他的下身上，舌头却没放过他的乳头，温热潮暖的舔弄让托尼喘得更加厉害。牙齿碾过去的时候，托尼忍不住开始难耐地呻吟，语无伦次地催促斯特兰奇快一些，手臂胡乱地揽住对方的肩膀。但斯特兰奇似乎打定主意不轻易遂他的意；他不疾不徐地揉按着托尼的阴茎，唇舌顺着托尼的胸膛一路往下，舔弄至他的腹部。

托尼只觉得有热流在身体里横冲直撞，却始终找不到宣泄的出口。他双腿难耐地绞在一起，阴茎前端已经开始渗水，可斯特兰奇依旧不紧不慢地折磨着他。他长长地低吟一声，身体侧过去，伸手想去碰被斯特兰奇握住的阴茎，手臂却被握住。

“操我，斯蒂芬，”他的声音和呼吸一同破碎，“操我，快一点，拜托。我……求你。”

他头仰过去，已经不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么，只觉得斯特兰奇的动作似乎停下了一瞬，接着按揉他下身的动作终于加快了。

“既然你求我，”斯特兰奇的声音很低，“**_安东尼。_**”

托尼听见他像那样叫自己全名，不知为何像是被热流和闪电同时击中。他觉得自己应该是又胡乱说了些什么，斯特兰奇再次加大了手上的力道，白热的浪潮一层层叠涌而来，几乎将他淹没。

“我……快……”托尼的呼吸凌乱破碎，觉得似乎有无数燃烧的星星从天空中落下来，灼得他周身火热，眼前一会儿发黑一会儿发白。

燃烧的星星在他眼前炸开，然后全部变成了炽热的白。他浑身颤抖地射在了斯特兰奇的手上，白热的浪潮仍未退去，被淹没的五感一片空白。

意识终于回复的时候，托尼发觉自己被斯特兰奇抱在怀里，耳边是对方尚未平复的心跳和呼吸。他尚有些不清醒地吻了一下斯特兰奇的颈子，定了定神，才看到斯特兰奇还硬着没有射。他试图跪坐起来给他口交，撑起身体的时候却浑身打颤，眼前发黑，一阵一阵地耳鸣。大概真是太久没睡觉了，他模模糊糊地想着。

斯特兰奇把他按回床上，轻轻叹了口气，然后从背后抱住他。托尼侧过身来，抬起头对上那双蒙着些雾的浅蓝色眼睛，手往下探。

“我帮你弄……”他晕眩得厉害，但仍是想帮斯特兰奇做完的。他现在大概没精力完成一次完美的口交，但手活多少还——

“没关系。”斯特兰奇一手握住他的手，一手将他抱住。托尼被他箍在怀里，脑子不怎么清楚，也没什么力气再动了，但感觉到斯特兰奇勃起的下身探进他的两腿之间，耳边的呼吸又变得粗重。他下意识地夹紧双腿，斯特兰奇呻吟一声开始往里撞，二人的身体紧紧相贴，卧室里只有滑腻的水声和斯特兰奇愈发急促的喘息声。

托尼两腿上下蹭着斯特兰奇的阴茎，捉过斯特兰奇的手放在唇边亲吻。斯特兰奇的手指拨弄着他的嘴唇，他张开嘴轻轻舔弄那削葱般的指尖。斯特兰奇又冲撞了几次，最终紧抱着托尼射在了他两腿之间，温热的呼吸打在托尼肩膀上，挠得他心里发痒。托尼感觉到精液顺着他的大腿往下流，两腿又往后蹭了蹭，和斯特兰奇的腿勾在一处。他听到斯特兰奇低低的一声叹息，然后周身一瞬间便被清理了个干净。魔法就这会儿最能派上用场，他不以为然地想着。

他舒服地在斯特兰奇怀里挪了挪，感觉到柔软的毯子覆了上来。“睡吧，”那低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，“晚安。”

精疲力竭的性爱之后，他通常能容易睡一些。失眠的时候，他往往是身体已经疲惫不堪，可脑子仍然毫无意义地转个不停、转个不停——他没法控制这个，那齿轮转啊转啊似乎总也没有停下来的时候，在黑夜里过速运转、发热冒烟，直到天边泛起了无生趣的白色。

但激烈的性爱似乎总是个令齿轮停摆的良方。与其说是停摆，倒不如说是崩散了——一道闪电劈过来，零件散得到处都是，他暂时没有精力再把它们组合起来。他阖上眼睛，心怀感激地坠入无序而不可控的黑暗，期望这一次能拥有长久一些的安宁。

他通常是没有这么幸运的，这一次也一样。一些支离破碎的模糊梦境搅得他心神不定，没有具象化的图景却总带着各式各样令人不快的意象，像是没有面目的恶兆。他醒来的时候身上冒着冷汗，睁开眼睛还是深重的黑暗，没有一丝光透进来。他定了定神，试图把那些支离的碎片驱散开来，然后回想起卧室里挂的是遮光窗帘。斯特兰奇知道他睡不好觉，于是买来很厚的窗帘挂上好几层，并笃定这会有用。托尼不知道这到底有没有用，但在夜晚，黑暗似乎确然是安宁的象征，拥抱黑暗等于拥抱安宁。他睁着眼睛看着那虚无的黑暗好一会儿，徒劳地试图再次入睡，最终悲哀地发现自己越来越清醒。斯特兰奇这会儿还轻轻抱着他，均匀的呼吸打在他颈子上，那是他唯一能听见的声音。看了一眼时钟——3:13，他睡了大约三个小时。他又在床上躺了一会儿，最终确认自己是决计无法再睡着了，封闭的黑暗与寂静也无济于事。他叹了口气，小心翼翼地从斯特兰奇怀里挪出来，披了件睡衣翻身下床。

托尼从口袋里翻出一只蓝色蝴蝶，那蝴蝶翻飞的翅膀闪烁着微弱的光，让他得以勉强看清周遭。他走到落地窗边，将层层叠叠的窗帘拉开一条缝隙，一缕光从外面透进来。曼哈顿灯火通明，即使在夜晚也流光溢彩，但他听不见一点声音。为了让托尼好睡一些，斯特兰奇到晚上就会给卧室施隔音咒；这多少能起一点效，但此时托尼望着这座寂然无声的不夜城只觉得怪异。

推开门的那一刹那有风灌进来，托尼不由得打了个寒噤。他耳畔响起或远或近的城市的喧嚣，照例充满鲜活生机的曼哈顿之夜尽收眼底，那是他所熟悉的模样。他走上宽阔的顶层露台，回头时犹疑了一瞬，最终并未关门并拉上窗帘。斯特兰奇安然地睡在他的卧室里，他只消一回头就能看到他。

他在露台上站了一会儿，蓝色蝴蝶停在他的手背上，陪伴着他的又一个失眠夜晚。初秋的夜晚风还是有些凉的；他开始时觉得舒服，在外面待了一会儿身上有些冷了。他背过身准备回卧室，却看见睡眼惺忪的斯特兰奇拉开露台的门，从里面走出来。

“又睡醒了？”斯特兰奇走过来问他。他声音沙哑，半梦半醒，却仍不忘拿了一件外套给托尼披上。

“还是睡着了一会儿的。”托尼避重就轻地说，“风把你吹醒了？抱歉，我忘记关门。”

斯特兰奇叹了口气，伸手把他揽进怀里。他轻轻靠在斯特兰奇身上，那温度隔着衣料也让他贪恋不已。

“不知怎么就醒了，然后发现你不在。”斯特兰奇低声道，“你身上很冷。回去吧？”

托尼点点头，接着忽然又抬起头来对上那双灰蓝色的眼睛。“再叫我一次吧？”

“什么？”斯特兰奇显然有些摸不着头脑。

“我的教名，”托尼有些玩味地看着他，“上床的时候，你叫了我一次。”

“我倒不知道你信教。”

“我么是不信的，”托尼转过头去，又望向灯火通明的纽约城，“但我妈妈信。听说我出生时也是受过洗的。”他说完笑了一声，仿佛被自己逗乐了。

斯特兰奇哼了一声，眼睛里的笑意却还是被托尼捕捉到了。“干什么？喜欢我那么叫你吗？”

“对，那让我性致勃勃，”托尼调笑着说，“快点，用你那撩人的嗓子再叫我一次，‘安东尼’。”

“我觉得你还是困得脑子不清楚的时候比较可爱，”斯特兰奇皱着眉头道，“快跟我回去。顶楼风大，你小心着凉。”

“我知道了，这个称呼应该是床上限定，”托尼一本正经地说，“虽然现在是夜里三点，但我不介意现在再——”

“我介意，”斯特兰奇双手抱胸，打断了他的话，“我一早还要跟王去加德满都办事。快点跟我回床上去，幸运的话还能再睡三个小时。”

“恐怕我没那么幸运，”托尼不以为意地道，“你先回去睡吧。我再在这吹会儿风，等下大概直接去实验室了。”

斯特兰奇低下头叹了口气，再次抬起头时一双蓝眼冷沁沁的，好像一层薄冰。

“回卧室，**_安东尼_**。”

他声音不大，但带着毋庸置疑的命令的语气。托尼觉得自己像被一道雷电击中，令他战栗的热流从身体里窜过去，让他又感到一阵轻微的眩晕。他双膝发软，几乎要顺着本能跪在地上，脑海里浮起一层古怪的愉悦。

斯特兰奇的眼睛柔和了些许，又低声对他说了一句：“过来。”

他语气仍是命令式的，又伸出手轻轻扶住托尼摇摇欲坠的身体。托尼紧紧抓着他的手，顺从地跟着他进了卧室，感觉心脏在胸腔里跳得很快。他任由斯特兰奇拉着他上了床，躺下的时候浑身发软，感觉自己一阵一阵的发热，那声低沉的命令还在耳边回响。斯特兰奇叹息一声，给他掩上毯子，然后吻了一下他的后颈。

“能睡的话再睡一会儿吧。”他耳边响起斯特兰奇轻柔的声音。

托尼顺从地闭上眼睛，感觉心跳渐渐平复下来。他对自己有些惊讶；他当然知道自己一向有这样的倾向，并且不尽然关乎情欲，但没想到自己会对斯特兰奇的命令反应这么大。事实上，知道他有服从倾向的人少之又少，而他也已经有很久没在人前表现出来过了，像这样被一击溃散的时候更是寥寥可数。斯特兰奇和他交往时日不短，对他的倾向也多少知道一些，但他极少像今天这样真的用命令的语气对托尼说话。托尼觉得他应当为自己轻而易举的顺从而感到惶恐，但奇怪的是他并不。那声低低的“安东尼”仍然在他耳际回旋着，好像一层温暖的云将他包裹住。他闭上眼睛，听到身边斯特兰奇渐匀的呼吸，心里感到一阵奇怪的安定。

他本没期望自己能再次睡着，但再度睁开眼睛的时候却一晃已天边泛白。他觉得自己中途应当是做过什么古怪的梦，醒来时有一瞬间觉得日月颠倒，山河倒悬。但那应当不是什么噩梦；他并没有在冷汗和心悸中醒来。斯特兰奇仍然在他身边睡着，呼吸安静均匀，身上散发的热度叫托尼忍不住想要靠近。他看着从没掩好的窗帘中间透出的一缕微弱的白光，许久以来的头一遭觉得那光线没有那么的了无生趣。他又闭上眼睛，等着七点的闹钟响；斯特兰奇会在那时醒来，他醒之后会抱着托尼再眯两分钟，然后他们一道去洗漱、吃早饭。也许再交换一个咖啡与茶叶香气的吻；托尼漫不经心地想着。


	2. Chapter 2

梦境有时候有清晰的面目和形状，有时则不。这一次似乎介于两者之间；他看到一些他所熟知的人和城市的形貌，但更多是些毫无道理的模糊意象，搅在一起混成些光怪陆离、逻辑缺失的流体。

流体在变化，有些部分变得更清晰，有些则更加面目难辨。灰棕的色块流动着锐化出现噪点，拉伸成稀薄的烟尘和雾霾，它们渐渐散开一些，他看见一些轮廓可辨的形迹。

那看起来像纽约，但又和他逻辑中的不完全一样。有一些楼宇坍塌了，在地上散碎成砖石残垣，然后坠入深黑的裂缝；裂缝从地表一直延伸至地平线，然后昏黄的天空也开始撕裂。雨水从裂缝中降下来，淌在他脸上的触感冰冷湿润几乎像是真的。他在梦境中眨眨眼睛，然后看到红色。

红色是天降的雨，是倒灌的河水，是从地裂渗出的血。他身边出现一些将死或已死的人，雨淋在他们身上变成满身血污：他的母亲坐在残损的钢琴前，坍塌的钢筋向她砸过去，他听见她无助的哀求；年轻的彼得·帕克倒在他怀里，烟尘迷住他的眼睛，他几乎只能看到血；斯特兰奇，他的爱人斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，在梦里那双眼睛还是沉静悲哀的，他说“托尼，没有别的办法了”，然后化作灰烬。

粘腻咸腥的血淹过来，他被巨大的恐慌和悲伤攫住，发不出声音。昏黄的太阳在他身后炸开，坠落的小行星砸在他身上，碾碎他的骨头，那痛觉几乎像是真的。他眼前变得模糊，清晰的图景又变成了面目难辨的色块，厚重稠密的流体从四面八方倾轧过他的五感，那无法逃离的窒息令他忍不住挣扎哀鸣——

托尼醒来的时候感觉到亮得过分的白光入侵他的眼睛，让他头痛欲裂。地平线在他眼前晃来晃去，他一时分不清何方是上，何方是下，只觉得眼前的一切都在转。心脏在胸腔内怦怦地撞，他耳边几乎只有平复不下来的心跳声，过了好一会儿才听见星期五焦急地叫他的声音。

“星期五，好姑娘，”他勉力开口道，声音抖得厉害，“把灯光调低些。”

他歇了好一阵才再度睁开眼睛，心跳稍稍平复了一些。他眨了眨眼，发现自己躺在工作室冰冷的地板上，周围是散落的印制电路板和测试治具。他一定是不知什么时候不小心睡着了，然后跌到了地板上。

托尼支着身体想坐起来，但起身的时候头疼得快要炸开，眼前一片昏黑，目不能视。他靠在桌角喘气，心脏又开始混乱地狂跳了，并感觉到身体一阵一阵地发冷。等到眼前的黑雾散去，他才又小心翼翼地撑着桌子站起来，感觉脑子里像有无数根针在扎。

“老大，您现在心律失常，血压过低，”他听见星期五的声音，“需要我帮您呼叫医生吗？”

“……医生？”托尼觉得自己的脑子还晕眩得厉害，似乎只能捕捉到只言片语，“斯蒂芬……他还没回来吗？”

他记得早上的时候斯特兰奇出门去加德满都办事，说运气好的话今晚能回来。但现在又是什么时间了？

“还没有，老大，”星期五说，“但他之前来过电话。您睡着了没有接到。”

托尼疲惫地点点头，按着胸口等着这阵心悸过去。他感觉到指尖碰到什么东西；低头去看，一只小小的蓝色蝴蝶停在他指尖上，轻轻地翕动翅膀。他把那蝴蝶拢入手心，又闭上了眼睛。

“现在几点了？”

“晚上八点三刻，先生。”

八点三刻，也就是说他睡过了晚饭时间。倒不是说他真的想吃晚饭——但他这会儿不小心睡着，到夜里肯定是没法睡了。托尼叹了口气，起身去药箱翻找镇痛药。

“斯特兰奇先生又来电话了。”星期五的声音又响起来；托尼从箱子里翻出一盒阿司匹林，倒了几片出来和着冷掉的咖啡咽了下去。

“接一下。”

那个熟悉的声音在耳边响起的时候，托尼有些惊讶自己心里泛起的酸楚，险些一下子呜咽出声。

“托尼，”斯特兰奇的声音照例低沉温柔，“你之前没接电话。干什么去了？”

“不小心睡着了，抱歉。”托尼才发觉自己的声音还在发抖。

“这个点……？”电话那头沉吟片刻，“托尼，你还好吧？”

我不好。“没事。只是有点头痛。”

“吃Advil，不要吃阿司匹林，你吃了容易消化道出血。”斯特兰奇的声音透着明显的关切。他顿了片刻，又开口道，“托尼，我今晚没法回来了。那边有事耽搁，我尽量明天早点回来。”

“没关系，你不用急。”托尼希望自己把语气里的失落掩盖好了；他突然觉得累得要命。

电话那头沉默了一阵，然后轻轻叹了口气。

“你吃了药还是上床去睡觉吧。就算睡不着，多少休息一会儿。”

“行啦，医生，”他心里淌过一阵酸楚的温暖，“我还不至于生活不能自理。”

斯特兰奇轻轻哼了一声，“那可说不准。”

他们有一搭没一搭地又说了一阵，直到斯特兰奇不得不赶去处理魔法事务。托尼感觉到阿司匹林渐渐起效了，针扎似的头痛减轻了一些，变成了脑后的隐痛，像蒙了一层雾。他叹了口气，知道现在这状态也没什么效率继续工作了，于是乘电梯上了楼。

失眠的时候，寂静无声的黑暗叫他觉得腻烦、压抑且了无生趣。斯特兰奇在的时候，他可以轻轻挨着他，触碰到他身上散发的体温，然后数着他的呼吸捱到天亮。但今天他不在，偌大的卧室只有托尼一个人。沉甸甸的黑暗朝他压过来，空气似乎一点点地变得粘稠，好像变成了某种液体，让他有些喘不上气。他的太阳穴还在隐隐作痛，脉搏挑动着疼痛的神经，但又好像针被闷在棉花里。

倒不是说他离了斯特兰奇就过不下去——毕竟在斯特兰奇出现之前，失眠、焦虑和疼痛早就常伴他左右，而那时他大都一个人捱过去了。但斯特兰奇已经于不知不觉间成为他习惯的一部分了，他开始习惯于他的样貌、声音、触碰和亲吻。他的存在。他不在的时候变得像是画布上空洞的缺口；托尼有时候会惊讶于自己对他蔓生疯长的依恋。

但现在环绕着他的是黑沉沉的虚无，他被寂静与黑暗囚禁其中。他没指望自己能很快睡着，只希望能像一具尸体一样平静地躺上几个小时，运气好的话能在天快亮的时候眯上一会儿。但现在那也成了奢望，近乎带着实质重量的黑暗朝他倾轧过来，压得他胸闷气短，一阵一阵地心悸。他像被囚于万籁俱寂的深海，周围透不出一丝光，只有足以引发恐慌的寂静与冰冷。那些带着血的梦境碎片又在他脑海里浮现了，这回带着刺耳的尖啸，搅得他的太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。他翻过身，试图将那些血淋淋的碎片甩出脑子，最终却只让自己头痛得更厉害。

在黑暗中他的思绪朝着不可控的深渊坠入滑落，这时候很容易想到死。不是说他真的想死——不，他笃定自己没这么想过。他一个人浸在寂静压抑的深海里，眼前出现他死去的父母，一些他熟悉或不熟悉的面孔，和一些他挚爱的在他眼前化成灰烬的人。他徒劳地闭上眼睛，那些影像仍旧不依不饶地在他眼前闪现，好像一道打定主意要将他永远束缚的绳索。

到凌晨3点的时候，托尼放弃了入睡的尝试。他昏昏沉沉地把门推开走上露台，冷风吹得他一个激灵。夜晚色彩各异的灯光明明灭灭，照得他眼睛一阵刺痛，人造的纷呈光线盖住了纽约夜空的所有星光。托尼发觉自己有些发抖，但露台上肆意吹拂的风比卧室里孤独深重的黑暗让他好受些。他走到扶栏边，往下望时能看到鳞次栉比的楼宇和车辆川流不息的街道，快速变幻的霓虹在他眼里渐渐模糊了形迹，变成光怪陆离的形状，好像伸手就能够到。如果从这里一跃而下——

他被自己的念头吓了一跳。一阵大风刮过来，吹得他站立不稳，向后退了几步。他看着露台外的风景，模糊的形状变回了它们该有的模样，下方的景物又变得很远。冷风吹得他清醒了一大半，他开始浑身发抖，心脏在胸腔里横冲直撞，背上出了一层冷汗。

他当然不是真的想往下跳，那应当是睡眠不足之后大脑毫无逻辑地过速运转的结果——他决定这么想，但还是感到一阵后怕。他想他应该别再在半夜脑子不清楚的时候上露台。

他跌跌撞撞地往回走，脑子还有些晕眩，心跳没法平复下来。他打开卧室的门，却发现灯不知什么时候开了，床边站着一个他熟悉得闭上眼也能描摹的背影。

“托尼，”斯特兰奇脱下外套，转过来面向他，“卡玛泰姬的事情好歹算是搞定，我就提前……托尼？你怎么了？“

他看着斯特兰奇柔和的灰蓝色眼睛闪现出慌张，朝自己走了过来。托尼发觉自己耳边的声音变成了嗡嗡的白噪音，眼前又开始出现灰雾，太阳穴突突直跳，身体抖得厉害。斯特兰奇快步过来揽住他的身体，而他几乎没法控制地跪坐在地上，好像在那一瞬间全部力气都被抽走。

“……宝贝，托尼，安东尼，没事的，你看着我——”

他耳边的白噪音渐渐消失了，取而代之是斯特兰奇慌张地呼唤他名字的声音。他眨了眨眼睛，看到那双焦急的灰蓝色的眼睛正瞧着自己。托尼往斯特兰奇身上靠了靠，那带着檀木气息的温度叫他差一点就呜咽出声。

“我——”他开口的时候声音抖得厉害，脑子里被缠在一起的绳索填得乱七八糟。我想你。风很冷。你好暖。好疼啊。我爱你。

“我可能有点不舒服。”最终他只是说道。

斯特兰奇似乎叹了口气。托尼感觉到自己被抱住，斯特兰奇伤痕遍布的手指覆在他的侧颈上。

“你脉搏很快，”斯特兰奇在他耳边轻轻地道，“头很痛吗？”

“有点。”托尼模棱两可地说。他尝了一下那针扎般的刺痛感，觉得尚可以忍受。

斯特兰奇叹息一声，一手扶住他的肩膀，一手勾住他的膝弯。

“我抱你过去，”他说，“安东尼。”

托尼闭上眼睛伏在他怀里，感觉心跳慢慢平息了一些。斯特兰奇把他抱到床上，给他掩上一层毯子，然后伸手去探他的额头。他的手有一点冷，托尼下意识地舒服地叹了口气。

“你药是什么时候吃的？”斯特兰奇轻声问他。

“跟你打电话那会儿。”

斯特兰奇点点头，然后伸手结了一个小传送阵，在里面翻找片刻，然后拿出两盒药；托尼认出其中一盒是Advil。斯特兰奇掰了一片Advil给他，又用法术倒了一杯温热的水放在床头柜上。

托尼吃下那片Advil，看着斯特兰奇从另一盒药里掰出一片，然后切成两半。

“这是佐匹克隆，”斯特兰奇拿起那半片药在他眼前晃了晃，“就吃这一次。能让你睡个好觉。”

托尼感激地接过那半片药，就着温水咽了下去。斯特兰奇在床边坐下，昏黄的灯光下他的眼睛不知怎的看上去有些悲哀。

“谢谢，医生。”

“没事，”斯特兰奇仍然望着他，手背轻抚着他的脸颊，“睡得着的话就睡吧。”

安眠药起效很快，周围的声音像被风吹走一样渐渐远去了。托尼模模糊糊地感觉到斯特兰奇在他身边躺下，温热的身体轻轻贴着自己的，那是令他安心沉溺的温度。他闭上眼睛，在药物的作用下沉沉睡去。

他再度睁开眼睛的时候已经是中午12点了。窗帘还没拉开，斯特兰奇坐在房间侧面的小沙发上看书，旁边悬着一个小小的光球。

“早安。”托尼打了个哈欠，感觉身体难得地又像是自己的了。安眠药使他睡了一个无梦的长觉，他几乎想不起来他上一次睡这么好是什么时候了。

“早。”斯特兰奇放下书，起身走过来。托尼看着那个光球跟在他后面，然后在他拉开窗帘以后消失不见。斯特兰奇回过头来看他，一双眼睛在敞亮的日光中显得颜色很浅。

“你这么看着我干嘛呢，”托尼被他盯得有些不自在，提高了声音道，“我现在好了。拜托，别用那种‘爸爸一天不在你就给我添乱’的眼神看我。我睡不着觉又不是我能控制的。”

“你……”斯特兰奇摇了摇头，移开眼睛，“算了。你要吃饭吗？星期五告诉我，我走了以后你就没吃过东西。”

“还真有点饿，”托尼翻身下床，感恩地发觉头痛已经离他远去了，“有什么吃的？不管有什么吃的，我要先喝一杯咖啡。”

“有三文鱼贝果，橄榄油色拉和西班牙欧姆蛋。”斯特兰奇一面往餐厅走一面回头看他。“没有咖啡。你从今往后要是还想睡着一分钟的话，最近都没有咖啡可喝。”

“你真专横，”托尼抱怨道，“但那几样菜听上去姑且能够接受。”

他们在餐桌前坐下，斯特兰奇给自己倒了一杯茶，托尼则在他对面开始吃贝果。

“你慢点吃，噎死上新闻可不怎么体面。”斯特兰奇看着他狼吞虎咽地被梗住，无奈地叹了口气。末了他话锋一转，又道：“我们去度假吧。”

托尼把贝果咽下去，看着他眨了眨眼。“度假？去哪度假？”

斯特兰奇耸耸肩。“我不知道。伊比萨？马略卡？听上去都不错。”

“没这个必要吧，”托尼往他的茶里舀了三勺龙舌兰糖浆，“我已经好了，休息够了。”

“你就当是我想去吧，”斯特兰奇说，“我很久没度过假了，特别是去欧洲。”他说着站起来，把瓦斯炉上的平底锅拿过来，给托尼盛上欧姆蛋。“我想去西班牙，所以做了西班牙欧姆蛋。”

“原来还有这层意思，”托尼往欧姆蛋上挤上番茄酱，“那也不是不行，如果你想去的话。”

“那好，等你吃完我们就去吧。”

“什么？”托尼惊讶地抬起头来看他，“你这么着急吗？”

“是的，”斯特兰奇朝他挑起一边眉毛，“我迫不及待要吹一吹地中海的海风了。”

“行吧，”托尼一边用叉子吃着蛋，一边用手势划开一个投屏，“星期五，帮我看一下马略卡西岸的房子，风景好一点的，不要太闹。”

“等一下，”斯特兰奇扶住额头，发觉自己开始冒汗，“我不是要你给我买房子……”

“我知道，”托尼不以为意地说，眼睛已经开始挑海景房了，“但我们总得找个地方住吧。”

“……算了。”斯特兰奇决定放弃与他争论；托尼认定的“度假”似乎就是这么一回事。他转而去看投屏上的图片——马略卡的确看上去风景迷人极了。


	3. Chapter 3

马略卡岛西岸峭壁林立，绮丽险峻的悬崖海岸如刃直下，刀削斧凿，一路延伸至最北端的岬角。烟波浩渺的地中海终年蔚蓝寥廓，海风吹拂着蓊郁葱茏的草木，即便月份已进入早秋，岛上仍是一派阳光普照的夏日气息。

托尼挑中的房子位于岛屿的北端，那是一座典型西班牙式的园林住宅，四周环绕着古色古香的秀丽花园，离悬崖海岸近在咫尺。住宅内部的装饰是颇有些年代感的加泰罗尼亚风格，有些家具看上去已经饱经风霜。卧室的窗户宽敞明亮，墙上挂着佛兰德斯画派的静物画，窗外便是草木繁盛的花园和一望无际的海。

“很漂亮。”斯特兰奇不由得赞叹道。

“我说了，你大可以相信我的眼光。”托尼跟在他身后从传送法阵里跨出来，然后满意地四下打量，欣赏着自己刚买下的房子。

“但我以为你会选择，比方说……”斯特兰奇转过身来，手托着下巴说道。

“更热闹的地方？”

“——更现代化的地方。”斯特兰奇摆摆手道，“但更热闹的地方，也算。这里基本上没什么人。”

“第一，这里是西班牙，再现代化还能现代化到哪里去呢？第二，我觉得安静一点挺好的，我想你也不会愿意在拥挤的南部海湾和德国人争抢一片小小的沙滩。”托尼朝他摇摇手指，“第三，我觉得你应该会中意这种典雅但略显过时的风格的。”

“我觉得你一句话同时冒犯了西班牙人、德国人和我，但随便吧——这里确实很美。”

他们又四处参观了一阵，斯特兰奇去了花园，而托尼则上了楼。他绕了两圈之后走到大门口，看见斯特兰奇正在用业已生疏的西班牙语和原先的房主交谈，二人都面带困惑，颇有鸡同鸭讲的感觉。托尼在一旁看了一会儿，终于忍不住插了进去，开始用加泰罗尼亚语和房主说话。

“……Moltes gràcies.”托尼和原房主谈了一阵，最终从喜笑颜开的老人手上接过钥匙，并与他道了别。他回过头去，看见斯特兰奇站在一旁，两手抱胸地看着他。

“你连这也会？”

托尼耸耸肩。“加泰罗尼亚语其实跟法语有七分相像，”他想了一下说，“想当年我也泡过不少法国妹妹……”

“行啦，行啦，”斯特兰奇显然不耐烦听他的辉煌情史，“走吧，我们再四处看看。”

托尼跟上去，斯特兰奇轻轻揽过他的身体，他身上若隐若现的檀木熏香混着湿润的海风气息，叫托尼一时有些微微失神。他们走到悬崖边的泳池旁；明丽的日光洒落在水面上，池水一片透亮，悬崖下方即是蔚蓝的海。

“我要跳进去游两圈，”托尼说着便在泳池边解开衬衫，眼里闪着雀跃的光，“你来吗，斯蒂芬？”

“我？”斯特兰奇看了一眼自己的打扮：他披着斗篷，穿着长袍，还没来得及进入度假的节奏。“我暂时还是不了。你可以先——”

他话还没说完，就看到托尼眼里闪烁起狡黠的光，心里暗道大事不好。果不其然，托尼身子一拧便钻到他面前来，并以迅雷不及掩耳之势在他胸口上一推。托尼力气挺大且出其不意，斯特兰奇来不及反应，脚下一个趔趄跌进了池水里。

托尼在池边哈哈大笑，看着斯特兰奇狼狈地浮出水面，魔浮斗篷在一旁疯狂地抖落水珠，试图把自己甩干。

“好哇，托尼·斯塔克，”斯特兰奇一边抹干脸上的水，一边从池沿爬上来，“你今天就要交代在这里。”

他弯下腰，一把将托尼抱起来。托尼笑得浑身发软，赤裸的上半身在阳光下泛着蜜色的光，头发被斯特兰奇身上的水浸得半湿。斯特兰奇抱着他，几乎失神了半秒，但终于还是报复心理占了上风，一把把他扔进了水里。

托尼在水里翻了一圈，钻出水面甩了甩脑袋。

“斯特兰奇，冤冤相报何时了，”他仍然在笑着，“你快下来，我向你讨饶。”

斯特兰奇脱下湿透的长袍，也跳进了泳池，溅起的水花浇了托尼一身。

“你还知道讨饶，”斯特兰奇游过去，把托尼抱住，“真不容易。”

托尼马上回抱住他，嘴唇贴上斯特兰奇的唇角，二人鼻梁蹭在一处。“我只对你。”他有些气喘吁吁地道。

斯特兰奇胸口一热，别无选择只有吻他。托尼的嘴唇湿热柔软，身体与他的缠在一处，被阳光蒸得暖意融融的池水从二人周身拂过。托尼被他吻得身体发软，发出一声介于喘息和叹气之间的声音。斯特兰奇在水里抱着他，有一瞬间想永远也不放开。

“你该同意，出来度假是个不错的选择。”斯特兰奇又轻轻吻了一下托尼的脸颊。

“是啊，”托尼在他怀里叹气，“谢谢你，斯蒂芬。”

傍晚时分他们开车去了镇上，并择了一处风景优美的海边饭店吃了晚餐。岛屿南部的小镇游人如织，景色与安静清幽的北面岬角截然不同，但餐厅里的菜肴倒是极佳的。酒足饭饱以后二人在海滩上散步，薰风阵阵的夜晚使托尼有些飘飘然，他有一搭没一搭地和斯特兰奇聊着天，有一半的时间都没留心自己说了些什么。

“……身体好一些了吗？”

“嗯？”托尼有些心不在焉，晕晕沉沉地像踩在云上。

“我问你身体好一点没有，”斯特兰奇这回转过头来看着他，捉着他的一只手，“还有没有不舒服？”

“我好了，”托尼抬起头来看他，“没事了。就是……头有点晕。可能因为时差。”

斯特兰奇叹了口气，轻轻把托尼揽过来。“回去吧。我们早点睡觉。”

“嗯，”托尼倚在他身边点点头，“我来开车。”斯特兰奇晚上喝了几杯桃红混酿；托尼还在服药，故没有饮酒。

“不开车了，”斯特兰奇按住托尼掏车钥匙的手，顺手结了一个传送法阵，“停在这里吧，明天再开回去。”

托尼沉吟片刻，感觉确实有些累，于是由着斯特兰奇牵着他的手经传送法阵回了他们的度假宅邸。回到卧室的那一刻，他才觉得浑身骨头都罢工了似的，只想瘫在床上不再起来。积累多日的疲劳和失眠并不如他想象中那样这么快就能恢复，他现在只想窝在床上好好睡一觉。但……

“斯蒂芬，那个药，再给我一片。”洗完澡后托尼在床上支起身体，对斯特兰奇说。

“什么药？”斯特兰奇穿上睡衣，转过身来面对着他，“佐匹克隆？还是Advil？”

“我猜是佐匹克隆，”托尼应道，“让我睡了个长觉。”

斯特兰奇叹了口气，坐到他身边来。“恐怕不能给你，”他轻轻抚摩着托尼的头发，声音很轻，“你之前服用咪达唑仑有多长时间？”

“两个月吧，断断续续的，”托尼答道，“怎么了？”

“我猜也差不多。”斯特兰奇低下头沉默片刻，半晌才又抬起头来看着他，“你停药反应很严重，昨天身体难受应该也是因为这个。我给你换成了佐匹克隆，但药量要减。你昨天吃过了，今天不可以再吃。”

“好吧，你有医学学位你说了算。”托尼讪讪地道。他心里多少有些后怕；安眠药物依赖性强他并非不知，但像昨天那样让他神志模糊的痛苦还是头一回。如果不是斯特兰奇在身边，他不知道自己还能这么强撑多久。

斯特兰奇没再继续说话，只是把他抱过来，二人靠在一处。外面是海浪拍击岩壁的隐约声响，夹杂着些微海风拂过的声音，这回斯特兰奇没有给房间施隔音咒。托尼静静地伏在他怀里，听到他沉稳有力的心跳声，感觉到斯特兰奇的手轻轻抚着自己的头发。他不知道过去了多久，最终听到斯特兰奇在他耳边低低的声音：“我关灯了，托尼。试着睡一会儿吧，晚安。”

不出所料，昨晚那样无梦的一夜甜睡并未到来。灵药的效用消失了，与它一同消失的还有白天那样轻快到飘飘然的感觉。托尼又重新回到了地上，长久的辗转反侧让他不禁恍惚起来，白天那无忧无虑的快乐是否全然出自他的想象。但他确然是在马略卡岛，而不是在纽约——窗外的海浪声声提醒着他。斯特兰奇安静地睡在他身边，呼吸均匀悠长，这让他稍稍安心。

同样是失眠，纽约的失眠和马略卡岛的失眠又多少不一样。纽约的失眠夜晚寂静漫长，那封闭沉寂的黑暗有时像带着实质化的重量，压得他喘不过气；而马略卡的失眠夜晚又太活泼了些，他听到海浪声、风声和虫鸣，星光透过窗帘的缝隙露进来，空气带着海风的温润和花草的甜香。托尼徒劳地闭着眼睛躺了很久，最终放弃似的睁开眼，盯着从窗帘缝透进来的那一点光。

那一线光似乎带着某种奇异的魔力，莫名地吸引着他。他只要竖起一根手指就能从这边挡住它，但他总是忍不住挪开手指又去看。就这么相持了好一会儿，托尼终于决定从温暖的被窝里钻出来，走到窗台前拉开窗帘。窗外星光明亮，月华如练，即使是夜里海面也闪着一丝粼粼波光。托尼倚在窗台前看了一会儿，又回过头去望向卧室；斯特兰奇仍然沉沉地睡着，像一个安稳的梦境。

托尼披上一件晨衣，从大门走了出去。他慢步穿过花园，星月清辉朗朗，以至于不用点灯也能看清周遭。马略卡岛的夜晚是那样活跃，好像生机永远也不会离开，缤纷的声音、气味和画面比白天时更清晰细致地入侵着托尼的感官。他走到泳池边停下了脚步，脑海里很自然地浮现起白天他和斯特兰奇在此处打闹的场面，嘴角不自觉地勾起一个温柔微笑。现在这里只有他一个人了，与他作伴的是他白天不曾留意的花鸟鱼虫。越到海边风越大，他在泳池边坐了一会儿便觉得有些冷了，站起身后却并未回头，反而裹紧衣服，又朝崖边走了几步。

站在悬崖边，他可以看清海天的全貌。夜空与海都是深蓝色，那相隔的一线在夜晚变得模糊，璀璨的繁星落进海里，风吹过时便被波浪揉碎了。近岸的浪不知疲倦地拍打着崖壁，那海浪之声几乎将站在悬崖边的托尼包围。他站在那里看了很久，风吹得他有些哆嗦，但他并不急着离开。海浪声与风声灌进他的耳朵，那清晰的感官体验比失眠时僵卧的煎熬要让他好受多了。

上回在纽约天台上那样强烈的一跃而下的冲动这次并未突如其来地出现。那念头并未完全消失，他得承认；但这回只是被模糊地压在脑后，没能将他掀翻。他不免还是心跳有些加速，并感到一阵轻微的晕眩；或许是因为风，或许是因为海，或许是因为海岸悬崖的高度。

他听见有人在叫他的名字。起初他以为那是他幻想出来的，因为朝他叠涌而来的海浪声几乎将那声音掩盖住，落到他耳边时只剩下残声回响。他后来意识到那是真的，那声音在他耳边变得愈发清晰，而他闭上眼睛即可描绘出那声音的主人的形貌。

他转过身，看见几步之外的斯特兰奇。

“过来，安东尼，”斯特兰奇的声音微微发着抖，在边缘处濒临破碎，“到我身边来。”

托尼脑海里有热流涌过，心脏在胸腔里加速敲击，觉得自己晕眩得更加厉害。斯特兰奇的命令像一根无形的线，将他从危险的边缘拉回安稳的另一侧，托尼下意识地跟着那根线往回走。他朝张开双臂的斯特兰奇走过去，还未完全靠近时便被拉进一个颤抖的怀抱里紧紧箍住，那力道大得像是要把他骨血揉碎。托尼闭上眼睛，任由斯特兰奇紧紧抱住自己，那急促湿热的呼吸打在他的颈子上。

“安东尼，”斯特兰奇用嘶哑的声音近乎绝望地叫着他的名字，“安东尼。”

托尼觉得自己浑身发软，眼眶烧得厉害。他并未认真地想过死，现在这劫后余生的虚脱感却像真的一样。如果不是斯特兰奇抱着他，他不知道自己是否还有力气站着。他在斯特兰奇怀里靠了很久，直到感觉到对方和自己的心跳呼吸都渐渐平复下来。斯特兰奇仍然在微微发着抖；他穿得很少，不知是不是风吹得他冷。

“斯蒂芬，”托尼把脸埋在他颈窝，声音发闷，“回去了吧。”

但斯特兰奇似乎并不急于松开怀抱。他感觉到对方的手轻抚着自己的后脑，动作几乎带着歉意。托尼在他怀里低低地叹息一声，然后听到近在耳边的声音，带着潮湿颤抖的笑意：“英仙座。”

“什么？”托尼有些狐疑地抬起头，然后马上领悟了斯特兰奇的话。

英仙座流星雨群。他仰起头来，正好看到一颗明亮如火焰的流星擦着下弦月划过深蓝的天空。那是彗尾的尘埃，穿过大气层时字面意思上地燃起热烈的火，在流逝的途中变得愈发明亮，最终瓦解成一束束耀眼的光纹。那艳烈的光只闪现几秒钟就坠落而消失不见，但天空中烟尘的痕迹久久不曾消失。托尼刚要侧过脸去和斯特兰奇说话，余光又瞥见另一颗火球从夜空中划过，紧接着是又一颗，那火光纷纷倾泻而下，像是漫天的星点都从天上落了下来。

他们无言地看了很久，不知不觉间成了并肩而立的姿势，双手紧紧交握。流星雨群的爆发持续了好一阵，在天空中划过无数流逝的痕迹，终于慢慢地偃旗息鼓。托尼转过头去看斯特兰奇，正好对上对方那双盛着星辉的蓝眼，也正凝望着他。

“我们很幸运，”斯特兰奇的声音仍旧微微发着抖，“我……我很幸运。”

“我也是。”托尼低低叹息一声，又靠回斯特兰奇怀里。他有些昏沉地想着，他们的确很幸运——这样大规模的爆发对于英仙座流星雨来说也是很罕见的，凑巧让他们给撞上。至于他身边的人，不是别人正是斯特兰奇——这又是另外一回事的幸运了。

“我想我们大概能交上一点好运。”斯特兰奇抱住他，声音里带着些自嘲的笑意。

如果是平时，托尼大概能有一百条理由来反驳他。不，看到流星雨群爆发并不会给你带来任何好运。英仙座流星雨每年这个时候都会出现，你只是在恰当的时间出现在了恰当的地点。

“是啊，”但他终于只是说，“我们是需要一点好运。”

斯特兰奇轻轻吻了他一下，又握住他的手，背过身去结下法印。他的声音又恢复了平静，这回明确地捎上了命令的意味。

“跟我回去，安东尼。”

那如闪电窜过的热流再一次涌过托尼的身体，他浑身发软，飘飘然的晕眩感又浮上来了。他由着斯特兰奇牵着自己步入法阵，感觉心脏越跳越快，几乎立刻就要双膝一软，跪在地上。斯特兰奇察觉了他的异样，伸臂过来揽住他的身体，让他靠在自己身上。托尼只觉得身上烧得更厉害，耳边只有自己脉搏撞击的怦怦声，斯特兰奇成了他唯一的倚靠。他不知道为什么那命令会有如此大的魔力，但他并不觉得害怕，反而觉得安定了一些。斯特兰奇的声音和触碰与窗外的星光一样温柔，他想他可以永远沉浸在那里面。


	4. Chapter 4

托尼有些昏沉地跟着斯特兰奇走到床边，心脏怦怦直跳，感到一阵难以言喻的兴奋和惴惴不安。斯特兰奇在床沿坐下，一双凉悠悠的灰蓝色眼睛打量着他，似乎在思量着什么。末了他叹了口气，开口时声音很柔，但语气坚定。

“安东尼，跪下。” 

白色的烟雾在托尼的脑子里炸开了，他来不及反应，条件反射似的双膝一软，跪了下去。他动作太快，跪下时膝盖磕在地板上，一阵疼痛传过来，但很快又被如坠云雾的晕眩感盖住。斯特兰奇眉头一皱，起身过来查看，又拿过一个枕头垫在托尼膝盖下面。靠得很近时托尼闻到他身上清淡的檀木熏香，叫他不由自主地想要倚过去。斯特兰奇安抚似的吻了一下他的发顶，然后又坐回床沿，托尼叹息一声靠过去，头搁在斯特兰奇两膝之间。

托尼眼睛半闭着，感觉到斯特兰奇瘦长的手指拂过他的颈子，然后落到他唇边。托尼舔吻了一下他的指尖，然后张开嘴含了进去，温暖的舌头把那遍布伤痕的食指和中指包裹住，舔弄得一片湿滑。斯特兰奇的手指往里探了探，两根手指分开，撑开他的口腔。托尼低低地呜咽一声，涎水从嘴角流出来，身体热得厉害，下身已经半勃。他的呼吸又浅又促，觉得头重脚轻得厉害，头得靠着斯特兰奇的大腿才不至于整个软倒下去。斯特兰奇一手托住他的后颈，另一只手的手指又在柔软湿热的口腔内流连了一阵，抽离的时候指尖抹过托尼的下唇。托尼喘得厉害，但还是下意识地伸出舌尖去挽留，身体又往前靠了些。

“可以了，托尼。”

斯特兰奇的声音很轻，但仍旧是个命令。托尼停下了动作，身体轻轻地发着抖，竭力调整着凌乱破碎的呼吸。斯特兰奇的手还覆在他的后颈上，轻柔的触感使托尼稍稍镇定了一些。

“我……”托尼呼吸稍定了一些，但头还晕得厉害，开口时几乎是被本能支配的。“斯蒂芬，求你。我……要……求你，求你，斯蒂芬——”

话语落到末尾时他已经抖得厉害，像是即将像脆弱的薄冰一样碎裂融化。斯特兰奇用手托起他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来对上他的眼睛。

“求我什么，安东尼？”斯特兰奇低沉的嗓音使托尼浑身热得更厉害，“告诉我，我会给你。”

“求你操我，”托尼咽了口唾沫，勉力抬起头用失焦的眼睛望向斯特兰奇，“使用我。……弄疼我，我不介意，求你——”

斯特兰奇的眼睛闪过一丝诧异，旋即被痛惜的柔情淹没了。他低低地叹了口气，伸臂拢过托尼的肩膀，让他靠着自己的膝盖。托尼轻轻地喘着气，身体抖得像一片落叶。

“求你。”

他仍是这么恳求着，好像那是他唯一的指望，如若得不到就会被毁灭淹没了。毁灭总是引诱着他，如伊甸园之蛇一般在他稍为松懈的时刻便召唤着他跃入无底的深渊。他清醒的时候大都是能抵御那黑暗的诱惑的，他觉得自己也算是和绝望抗争了十几年；但绝望总有趁虚而入的时候，在他脑子不那么清醒的时候尤甚。有多少次那深不见底的黑暗就要将他吞没呢？黑暗的绝望生着一副诱人的面孔，内里却长着尖利的爪牙，时刻准备着打断他的骨头、碾碎他的血肉，将他钉在深渊里万劫不复。他不打算屈服；以前不，现在不，将来也永远不。

但他总有疲惫得难以为继的时候。有时那绝望的浪潮太过来势汹汹，无边的黑暗从四面八法压过来叫他疲于应付，令他向下坠落——而斯特兰奇总能接住他。他想起那双沉静如海的灰蓝色眼睛，觉得心思清明了一些；斯特兰奇总是会抱住他，无数的蓝色蝴蝶飞过来，将深渊也映得光亮一些。

他永远也没法彻底与绝望告别；经过十数年的抗争以后他早已明了了。就像狂风骤雨不可能永远从地球上消失，但他可以修建自己的避风港。斯特兰奇将绳索的一头交予他，每每让他在深渊的边缘摸到那根绳索，然后循着它回到安全的一端。

他握着那绳索，如坠梦寐地想着，或许被打碎也不全然是件坏事。他算是被打碎过几次，大多数时候由他自己再将自己拼起来，中间过程或许多有不当，以至于每每拼凑回去都留下些狰狞古怪的伤。但如果是斯特兰奇——斯特兰奇有外科医生的心和手，有至尊法师讲不明道理的魔法。那或许是他异能的来源；他不介意托尼一身斑驳的伤，并且可以一点一点地把托尼拆开，再完好无损地拼回去，让他感觉自己像是新的。他真想、真想永远坠进去，来自斯特兰奇的诱惑与黑暗的诱惑不一样，他令托尼感到安全且被爱着。他渴望被他使用、被他摆布、被他打碎然后拼成新的。

“求你。”

他仍这般说着，声音却轻了很多，好像一声叹息。斯特兰奇拢着他的后颈，把他的头轻轻往后掰，令他直视着自己的眼睛。

“好，”他的声音很坚定，“我会给你。”

托尼战栗地出了口气，无意识地呜咽了一声。下一秒他的手就被缚在了身后，连同颈子一道，被橙红的魔法绳索锁住。他试着动了一下；那绳索缚得相当有技巧，他几乎没法动，身体被迫挺直了。斯特兰奇站起来，居高临下地看着他，左手拇指轻轻抚摸着他的下巴，让他抬起头来。

托尼看着那双暗潮流动的浅蓝色眼睛，身体烧得厉害。他又开始喘了，身体往前靠，试图用面颊去碰斯特兰奇的下身；但斯特兰奇按住了他的头顶，令他没法再动。

“我没叫你动，安东尼。”

斯特兰奇声音很低，但到底还是柔和的。饶是如此，托尼仍是立刻垂下头，轻声道：“对不起，斯蒂芬。”

斯特兰奇点点头，手轻轻地捉着他头顶的头发。下一秒一道闪着暗光的绳索缚住他的胸口，这回带着不同寻常的热度和针扎般的麻痒，正好碾过他的乳头。托尼控制不住地叫了一声，然后开始小声地抽气，身体不安地拧着。

“别动。”斯特兰奇再次提醒他。绳索上的热度和刺激似乎又加强了些，托尼被弄得麻痒不已，浑身战栗，只好垂下头，低低地喘着气。

胸前的绳索又加了一根，这回将他的两枚乳头夹在了绳索中间，酥麻的热度比先前更甚。托尼像是被一道电流劈中，喘息和呻吟胡乱地混在一起，身体再也控制不住地要往侧面倒去。斯特兰奇俯下身轻轻揽住他，又安抚似的吻了一下他的颈子。

“好敏感，”斯特兰奇声音很柔，手却毫不留情地在他乳头上按了一下，“还没怎么弄就成这样了。”

托尼呜咽一声，身体靠在斯特兰奇身上，不住地喘着气。他仍然勉力保持着跪姿，竭力想镇定下来，但身体里横冲直撞的热流让他几乎只听得到自己的心跳声，窗外的海浪声这会儿成了模糊的背景。

斯特兰奇抱了他一会儿，算是慈悲地没再用手折磨他，但那绳索仍逗弄着他的胸口，两枚乳头在昏暗的灯光下泛着鲜红。托尼倚在斯特兰奇怀里，听到对方轻轻叹息一声，然后在他耳边问他：“什么颜色，安东尼？”

“绿色，”托尼竭力想使自己的声音镇定些，“可以继续。”

斯特兰奇点点头，松开怀抱站起来，一手托住托尼的后脑。现在隔着一层织物，也可看出他的阴茎完全勃起了，前端渗出的液体将内裤濡湿了一小片。斯特兰奇拉着托尼颈子上的绳索让他朝自己靠过来，托尼便贴过去，隔着织物舔那物什。内裤很快就被舔得更湿了，斯特兰奇的呼吸渐渐变得粗重，托尼像是受到鼓励般用牙齿去衔那织物，试图把他的内裤脱下来。斯特兰奇没有阻止他，由着托尼忙活了一会儿，直到他挺立的阴茎从内裤里弹出来，贴在托尼颊边。

托尼叹息一声，侧过脸去亲吻了那东西一下，然后伸出舌头开始舔弄。斯特兰奇的呼吸渐渐变成了喘息，混合着偶尔一声低沉的呻吟，他的声音撩拨得托尼心头发痒。

“嘴张开，安东尼。”

托尼听见那夹在喘息中间的命令，顺从地张开嘴，把斯特兰奇的阴茎含了进去。他用唇舌把那东西包裹住，竭力吮着为他口交。斯特兰奇的气味冲击着他的感官，让他有些晕头转向，身体又开始发抖。斯特兰奇一手抚摸着他的头顶安抚着他，另一只手捉着他后颈的绳索，控制着节奏。托尼很快便让自己沉进了斯特兰奇的节奏里，由着对方一次次地往里撞击，直到插进他的喉咙里。绳索勒住他的颈子，撞击与撞击之间只有小小的间隙容他呼吸，他很快就晕眩得眼前一片白雾了，但那完全受人控制的窒息非但没让他畏缩却步，反而让他兴奋得更厉害。他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，手却被缚在身后没法去碰，痛苦与欢愉同时折磨着他，让他白热的脑袋烧得更凶。

他听见斯特兰奇越来越急促的喘息声，浑身好像被火烧着了，只想把他吞得更深。接着是一次长达十数秒的窒息；斯特兰奇加大了绳索的力道，箍着他的脖颈锁住了一切空气，那湿热的性器还在他喉咙里撞。托尼眼前白了一片，星星乱冒，耳边只能听到自己越来越快的心跳声。混乱的狂喜与窒息的晕眩在他浆糊一样的脑子里横冲直撞，他觉得自己就要被打碎了，但没关系，斯特兰奇总会把他再拼起来。

在他昏过去之前，斯特兰奇从他口腔里抽离了出来，他脖颈上绳索的力道也同时松懈了。托尼盲目地朝斯特兰奇身上倒过去，胡乱地大口喘着气，眼前还是金星乱冒。模模糊糊间他听见有人叫他的名字，但现在他的听觉几乎被自己怦怦的心跳声完全掩盖了，余下的声音像是隔着一层雾。他又靠在斯特兰奇身上喘了一会儿，周围的声音才渐渐回来了一些。

“……安东尼，看着我。现在什么颜色？你还好吗？”

托尼竭力睁开眼睛，看到斯特兰奇正俯下身看着他，眼里有些忧虑的神色。他又镇定了好一会儿才又能开口说话。

“绿色。我没事，”他仍有些晕眩，身心都崩得乱七八糟，但不知不觉间嘴角浮现出一个笑容，“我……好高兴。”

他被缚着的胳膊现在已经有些僵了，但尚可以忍受。斯特兰奇正轻轻地抚摸着他的背；他舒服地叹了口气，下意识地又往对方身上靠了靠。这会儿他视线清楚了些，才发现斯特兰奇还没有射，又直起身子，试图再把他含进去。

“别动。”斯特兰奇按住他的头，没让他再往前。接着他感到身上的绳索都消失了，那魔法织成的束缚都化成了细小的橙色碎片。他的手无力地垂落下来，感觉肩膀酸痛得厉害，几乎没法动弹。斯特兰奇俯下身，仔细端详了一会儿他的脖颈和手，然后道歉似的在他颈子上轻轻一吻。

托尼现在没什么力气了，身体歪在斯特兰奇怀里，还在轻轻地喘。斯特兰奇检查了他的身上，确认他没事以后将他抱上了床。接触到柔软床铺的那一瞬间，托尼发出了轻柔的叹息，呼吸渐渐平缓下来。

斯特兰奇俯下身来与他接吻，二人呼吸缠在一起，不一会儿情热又烧了上来。他们都还没释放过，身体仍然热情高涨，而星光灿烂的夜还漫长着。斯特兰奇把托尼的腿抬起来，手指上不知何时已经涂上了润滑液，探下去在托尼的入口处打着圈。托尼顺从地由着他摆布，低低的呻吟声漫出来，溢得到处都是。他脑子里的齿轮已经崩散得不成样子，碎片、零件七零八落；但没关系，斯特兰奇会把他的碎片都收集起来，再一样一样地组装好。

他下意识地把两腿分开，脑子仍然昏昏沉沉的。斯特兰奇冰凉的手指探了进来，他开始小口地抽气，半是因为温度半是因为入侵。斯特兰奇托着他的后脑轻轻吻他，手上的动作却没有停下，一根手指加到两根，三根。托尼发出的声音介于叹息和呻吟之间，他现在没有任何挣扎了，他会接受一切斯特兰奇给他的。仔细扩张一番后，斯特兰奇的手指退了出来，湿滑的指尖这回又按在了他仍旧挺立着的乳头上。

托尼被作弄得可怜不已的乳头现下仍然红肿着，只消轻轻一碰就又引发一串颤抖。斯特兰奇的嘴唇往下舔吻，最终落在一粒泛红的乳尖上，湿热的唇舌覆上去，引得托尼又发出一声逆来顺受的呻吟。他的两腿分得更开了，阴茎的前端滴着水，但还是没有用手去碰。斯特兰奇叹息一声，阴茎抵在他的穴口。

“安东尼，”他叫他的名字，“现在什么颜色？”

“绿色，”托尼难耐地拧着身子，“求你，斯蒂芬，求你进来。”

斯特兰奇再次吻他，像是一个肯定的回答。他折过托尼的两条腿，一点一点地没了进去，直到把托尼完全填满。托尼控制不住地叫出声来，双臂紧紧地抱着斯特兰奇的肩膀，与他紧紧相贴。斯特兰奇开始在他体内抽插了，每当碾过那一个点的时候，托尼的脑子都一阵白热失神。他感觉到斯特兰奇的手覆上了他的下身，按揉撸动的节奏和埋在他体内的撞击辉映在一起，他眼前好似有两颗彗星的尘埃同时洒落星雨。他喘得愈发厉害，同时听到身上斯特兰奇急促的呻吟，只觉得身体里的火烧得更旺。他备受撩拨的身体很快就受不住了，在斯特兰奇技巧娴熟的拨弄之下没再过多久就射了，白浊的精液洒在他的肚子上、斯特兰奇的手上。托尼听到自己发出不成调的呜咽，湿热的白雾将他的脑子蒸得昏昏沉沉，后穴的撞击一浪一浪地将他送上高峰。前列腺高潮袭来的时候他几乎失去了意识，身体不由自主地痉挛着，铺天盖地而来的快感将他碾得粉碎。

他过了好一会儿才恢复意识，感觉到斯特兰奇在亲吻他，耳边是他的名字和一些凌乱的爱语。斯特兰奇仍然在他体内进出着，他知道他也快要到那个点，于是更紧地将对方抱住，直到二人的身体完全贴合在一起。

斯特兰奇射在了他的身体里；被精液灌满的那一瞬间，托尼觉得自己又成为了一个完整的人。他在那一刻确信了自己是完全为斯特兰奇所有的，而斯特兰奇也完全属于他。温暖光亮的安定感将他包裹起来，好像温柔的海浪拂过他的周身。他往斯特兰奇怀里靠了靠，听见对方仍旧有些粗重的呼吸，许久以来的第一次感到天然的睡意朝他席卷过来。他侧过身，在斯特兰奇的肩膀处轻轻一吻。

“斯蒂芬，谢谢你，”他闭上眼睛，好像飘在云里，“我要睡觉了。”

他感觉到斯特兰奇抱住他，然后用魔法将他们都清理干净。窗外的天空似乎已经泛白了，但那没有关系。他听见斯特兰奇温柔的叹息，然后是近乎耳语的声音。

“晚安，安东尼。”


End file.
